


Reveal All Layers

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Drawing Experiment, Fanart, M/M, Male Body Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not slash but include naked one. They stand separately like nude models. Drawn by a pure artistic point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveal All Layers

There are drawings from fully-dressed to all naked.

 

1\. Fully-Dressed.

 

2\. Take Off Jackets

 

3\. Shirts are gone.

 

4\. Trousers are gone.

 

5.Then Shoes are gone...

 

6\. Completely starkers.

 

Extra: Bodie wear a white undershirt but Doyle doesn't. 

 

...God, these took me many hours and wore me out. Never do this experiment again. *falls down*


End file.
